cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network (Canada)
Cartoon Network is an Canadian English language Category B specialty channel that launched on July 4, 2012.[1][2] The channel is based on the U.S. Cartoon Network, and broadcasts animated programming aimed at children daily. The network used to carry an Adult Swim-branded block from the channel's inception until March 4, 2019. That same day, Corus Entertainment announced the launch of a 24-hour Adult Swim channel, replacing the declining channel Action. The channel is wholly owned by Corus Entertainment, with the Cartoon Network branding in use through a licensing agreement with WarnerMedia, the owners of the U.S.-based Cartoon Network. The channel is available in both standard definition and high definition.[2] Before Cartoon Network launched, Teletoon had been broadcasting a weekly Cartoon Network programming block on the main network as of May 5, 2012. Programming Although Teletoon broadcasts some of Cartoon Network's original series, the channel includes most of its programming from the U.S. Cartoon Network. The following is a list of shows that have been broadcast on the Canadian version of the channel. Current Acquired programming from Cartoon Network (US) *''Adventure Time'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Ben 10'' *''Clarence'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Regular Show'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Victor and Valentino'' *''We Bare Bears'' Programming from Teletoon *''The Day My Butt Went Psycho!'' *''Grojband'' *''Packages from Planet X'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''Supernoobs'' *''ToonMarty'' *''Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong'' Former This is a list of past programming no longer regularly aired. Programming from Cartoon Network (U.S.) *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''Apple & Onion'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Beware the Batman'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Chowder'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''DC Nation Shorts'' *''Destroy Build Destroy'' *''Dude, What Would Happen'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' *''Incredible Crew'' *''Level Up'' *''MAD'' *''Mixels'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Over the Garden Wall'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''Robotomy'' *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''ThunderCats'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Young Justice'' Programming from Teletoon *''6teen'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Bakugan'' *''Best Ed'' *''Carl²'' *''Chop Socky Chooks'' *''Class of the Titans'' *''Detentionaire'' *''Di-Gata Defenders'' *''Futz!'' *''Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5'' *''Johnny Test'' *''Metajets'' *''Planet Sketch'' *''Spliced'' *''Total Drama Action'' *''Total Drama All-Stars'' *''Total Drama Island'' *''Total Drama: Pahkitew Island'' *''Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race'' *''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' *''Total Drama World Tour'' *''World of Quest'' Other programming *''Angry Birds Toons'' *''Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do'' *''Domo'' *''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures'' *''The Jungle Bunch'' *''Mecard'' Adult Swim Former * 12 oz. Mouse * 2 Nuts and a Richard! * American Dad! * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Archer * Assy McGee * The Awesomes * Axe Cop * Bob's Burgers * The Brak Show * Crash Canyon * Family Guy * Fat Guy Stuck in Internet * Frisky Dingo * Fugget About It * Futurama * Golan the Insatiable * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law * King of the Hill *''Knuckle Heads'' * Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil * Metalocalypse * Minoriteam * Moral Orel * Napoleon Dynamite * Night Sweats * Perfect Hair Forever * Rick and Morty * Robot Chicken * Samurai Jack * Sealab 2021 * Squidbillies * Stone Quackers * Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! * Tom Goes to the Mayor * Undergrads * The Venture Bros * Xavier: Renegade Angel Category:Cartoon Network around the world